


Heartbreaker

by aceoftwos



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: College, DCMKEmogust2019, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceoftwos/pseuds/aceoftwos
Summary: “I’m going to marry that guy, Sono-chan. I’m going to marry him and we’re going to have beautiful children together."“He’s a player, Kaito-kun! His nickname is literallyHeartbreaker!”





	Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> heylo! i'm still alive! tbh the idea of actually completing emogust scares the fuck outta me (that's so much writing i'd die) but a prompt i submitted was picked so i figured i'd take the time to finally write this. might be a little rough around the edges bc i wrote it so fast. hope y'all enjoy, might have some extra scenes to write if y'all like it.

“Y'know, I haven't seen Naru-_chan_ in a while..."

"Shinichi-_kun_ must've finally driven her off," Sonoko says, idly flipping through a fashion magazine, manicured nails gleaming under the cafeteria's cheap UV lights. "She held out a long time, might be a record."

"Who?"

"Hm..?" Sonoko looks up at him, painted lips quirked up in a smile, one perfectly groomed eyebrow raised in question. "Who, what?"

"Who must've driven her off?"

"Kudo Shinichi," she says slowly.

"You can keep repeating his name, I'm still not going to know who he is," Kaito replies. He's tossing a screwdriver in the air, feigning nonchalance but mindful of the people around them. "Friend of yours?"

"We had a class together last semester─look, it doesn't matter! How have you _not_ heard the rumors? I swear, you're almost as bad as he is."

"What?"

"All you smart people must live under the same stupid rock," Sonoko mutters. She stands up and scans the cafeteria, pointing out a table in the far back. "That's him."

Kaito puts away his tools, stuffing the prototype he'd been working on back into the depths of his bag, and gets to his feet with an expectant look. With a sigh, Sonoko shuts her magazine and slides it into her purse, looping her arm through Kaito's.

"You're lucky I was done with that."

"Thank you, Sono-_chan_," Kaito says, his tone bordering on mocking.

"Let's just go, we have a class to get to anyways."

They wander down to the far exit and Kaito eyes the figure hunched over at the indicated table, careful not to let his gaze linger too long. He doesn't want to come off like a creep. And then Sonoko steers Kaito towards the table and...

Kaito has a split-second to register the man is _fucking gorgeous_ and then he's frozen, overwhelmed by the soul-searching intensity of those blue eyes. He feels as if he's being undressed right then and there, in front of the whole cafeteria, or perhaps dissected where he stands.

"Ah, hello... Suzuki-_san_," Kudo says, voice like honey. "Who's your friend?"

Sonoko waits for Kaito to introduce himself. And waits. She turns to elbow him but Kaito is gone, leaving behind only a plume of light pink smoke in his place.

* * *

"What the hell was that, Kaito-_kun_," Sonoko hisses, sliding into her usual spot beside him.

"I panicked, okay?!"

"Wha─"

"Good afternoon, class,” the teacher interrupts cheerfully, “today you'll be working on the group project that was assigned last week, so find your group members and get crackin'!"

"This conversation is _not_ over," Sonoko tells him, glaring at him as she heads over to her group. Kaito waves her on her way and spends the rest of the class surreptitiously Google-stalking his crush.

* * *

“I’m going to marry that guy, Sono-_chan_. I’m going to marry him and we’re going to have beautiful children together."

“He’s a player, Kaito-_kun_! His nickname is literally _Heartbreaker_!”

“You're exaggerating,” Kaito says dismissively.

Sonoko stops dead in the middle of the sidewalk and turns to him, one surprisingly strong hand gripping his shoulder so he can't walk away. "I'm not kidding. He has a reputation for flirting with anything that moves and then, when they bore him, he'll spread horrible rumors about them around the school. Really awful stuff.”

"I'm a big boy, Sono-_chan_, I can handle it."

"Just don't want you to get hurt, asshole," Sonoko snaps. "You deserve better."

"I'll be careful," Kaito promises, offering his pinky for her to shake.

She shakes it with a scowl, pinky tightening almost painfully around his. "Don't come crying to me later. I warned you!"

* * *

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Uh..." Kudo looks up and takes a moment to glance around the room, taking note of all the empty tables surrounding them with furrowed brows. "Sure, take a seat."

"Thanks," Kaito says brightly, setting his bag down. He leans across the table and offers his hand. "You're Kudo Shinichi, right? I'm Kuroba Kaito. Sorry for running off the other day before I could introduce myself."

Kudo reaches over to gingerly shake his hand. "Sorry, the other day..?"

"Yeah, I came over here with Sono─uh, Suzuki Sonoko."

"Oh, she was in my lit class... last semester?" He still looks puzzled. "But, I haven't seen her since class ended..."

"What?" Kaito retracts his hand with a frown. "You were in here the other day, weren't you? We walked right up to you," he says. When there's no sudden light of recognition on Kudo's face, Kaito adds, incredulously, "I literally disappeared in front of you, in a cloud of pink smoke."

"I... what day was this?"

"Tuesday, uh, late afternoon."

"Ah," Kudo says, expression changing to sheepish understanding. "Yeah, that was... I hadn't slept in a couple days? I don't actually remember a lot of Tuesday..."

"You..."

"Sorry."

Kaito stares at him and as Kudo begins to fidget, he bursts out laughing. "You know, I usually pride myself on memorable first impressions but I'm really glad you don't remember that! Running away from a cute guy, not exactly my finest moment." He winks and pulls a rose from thin air, its blue petals unnaturally bright.

To Kaito's shock and utter delight, Kudo goes bright red.

"Wha─is that a─_why_?"

"Don't like roses?"

"No, I..." Kudo takes the rose, smiling as he gently touches the petals. "I like them. It's─the color, it’s beautiful."

"Grew it myself," Kaito says with a pleased smile. "Took me a while to get the petals to turn that exact shade of blue, but it was worth it to see that smile of yours."

Kudo looks away and the blush that was starting to die down makes a sudden, vicious comeback. He presses his hands up to his cheeks in an effort to hide it, and mumbles, "Are you always this... forward?"

"Only when I _really_ want something," Kaito replies, grinning as he leans forward.

"So, Kuroba-_san_, do─"

"Call me Kaito."

"Kaito-_san_, then," Kudo amends. He takes a shaky breath and looks Kaito in the eye, blush deepening. "Are you going to ask me out or not?"

"I..." Kaito blinks dumbly. "I mean, I was getting there."

"Well, you better get there faster," Kudo says, smirking. "I've got a class to get to."

"Alll right then, Kudo-_san_, will you─"

"Call me Shinichi."

"Shinichi-_san_, then," Kaito corrects, hiding a smile. "Can I walk you to your class, ask you out on the way there?"

"What time is..." Shinichi glances at his watch and curses in a foreign language, scrambling to collect his books. "Yes, please. Shit, I'm gonna be late. Again."

Kaito snaps his fingers and picks up the suddenly neat stack of books, heading for the door with a bounce in his step. "C'mon then, let's get you to class then, can't have you being late because of me."

Shinichi laughs, a bit quiet but bright as anything, and Kaito's heart does a little baby flip. As Shinichi passes him, leading the way to his class, Kaito _knows_. He's going to spend the foreseeable future making Shinichi laugh as much as he possibly can, nurturing that baby flip into a full on heart skip, even if it hurts in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. sonoko doesn't know shinichi that well in this au but she IS friends with ran and has been hearing all about her dumbass best friend back home. she just hasn't connected the dots quite yet. 
> 
> 2\. shinichi stares at everyone he meets, holds on during handshakes for way too long, and asks a heckton of questions. it reads as flirty to anyone who doesn't know he's a detective. tho it's mostly just bc ran gave him shit for being rude and basically beat some manners into him. so now he does all that politely instead of suspiciously. also? he's hot. that helps. 
> 
> 3\. kaito's a brave man to face kudo "heartbreaker" shinichi armed only with the knowledge turned up by his google-stalking. at least, that's what everyone thinks. in reality, shinichi's a gay puddle within a few days. he's not used to such overt flirting. 
> 
> 4\. listen shinichi may be a dumbass but even he recognizes when someone's flirting with him as hard as kaito is. and he rly did have a class to get to so he had to speed up the process somehow. 
> 
> 5\. i'm pretty sure it takes kaito, mm... another dozen sentences to transition from shinichi-_san_ to shin-_chan_, if that.


End file.
